A Promise is a Promise no matter what Happens
by Mysterious Daughter Of Sparda
Summary: It doesn't Matter if I'm away from him I've always felt love for my Brother but I don't know if I'm in love with him, We've made a promise to come back to each other alive and you better bet I'll be keeping that.


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil it belongs to Capcom, I only enjoy the pairings!

~Summary~

It doesn't if I'm away from him I've always felt love for my Brother but I don't know if I'm in love with him, We've made a promise to come back to each other alive and you better bet I'll be keeping that.

A Promise is a Promise no matter what Happens

Ch.1 It started out with an outbreak

One town or city after another Umbrella will always have their hand in destruction where ever they go, First with Raccoon City she was only looking for her brother Chris but what she got was something far from what she had imagine. Remembering the first time she'd seen a zombie in the Cafe, hearing the door right behind her open and there was Leon S. Kennedy, she let out a sigh wondering how he was doing after the incident.

"Chris where are you?"She questioned still in her thoughts.

"Hello my name is Cindy and I'll be you're waitress is there something I could get you?"A soft voice brought her out of her daze, looking up at the waitress..

"A Coffee please with Milk"Claire answered with a smile before watching Cindy nod her head before leaving Claire alone to her thoughts again, with a slight sigh she sat back in her seat lightly pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jumping slightly a few minutes after her order had arrive to hear a loud crash and a woman screaming, standing up from her seat Claire looked around seeing a few other customers do the same. Side stepping she approached the counter to look in the Kitchen from where the accident was, squinting her eyes slightly she tried to see past the smoke only to gasp with wide eyes hearing the moans of something she'll never forget.' _not here with these people_' she thought to herself before turning around.

"EVERYONE LEAVE NOW"She yelled to them only to cause some of them to flee, pulling out her 9 mm handgun she checked her clip before putting it back in and taking off the safety, "I said go before you get seriously hurt"She commanded to the others before watching them nod and run away.

"One thing down"She said to herself before taking off her coat showing off her "let me live" vest with black shirt which went right above her stomach, wearing blue jeans and brown boots. Very slowly she edged herself to the door which led to the kitchen, taking a deep breath she opened it and went inside keeping her gun up with her at all times. A horrible stench reached her nose causing her to cringe slightly before a munching noise came to her ears. Pausing in her steps she looked around carefully once she reached the corner, the sounds continuing but much more clearly as she came upon the sight which still keeps her stomach churning. The 4 chefs now zombies feasting upon one of the waitresses blood all over the ground, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the waitress only to find out it wasn't Cindy.

"Alright Guys time to Clear out here...if you're still Hungry I got something for ya"Claire said before aiming for the heads popping them as best as she could with the steam clouding the area, causing more blood to be poured out with some on her. When it was over she let out a soft unsteady breath, only to hold it when right behind her pans scattering on the ground causing her to quickly turn around and pointed the gun on someone only to heard a gasp, looking at said person she lowered her gun seeing that is was Cindy.

"Are you okay?"Claire asked her.

"Y-yes but what were those...those THINGS?"She questioned.

"Zombies how I don't know...I should be going now"Claire stated before turning to leave only to have hands cling to her arm.

"WAIT...What is you're name? I'm Cindy, Cindy Lennox" Cindy introduced herself before releasing Claire.

"Claire, Claire Redfield I'm looking for my brother Chris"Claire said with a sad smile.

"This is just like Raccoon City isn't it?"Cindy asked looking towards the ground not seeing Claire's shocked face.

"You're a survivor?"Claire simply asked getting a nod in response.

"I was a waitress in J's Bar there were 8 of us that were left" She said with a sad smile of her own.

Nodding her head in understanding Claire looked to the door, "Come on we have to go to the Police Station...you know where it is right Cindy?"She questioned.

"Yes Do you have a vehicle?"Cindy nodded then asked.

"Yeah on to the side come on"Claire said with a smile leading the blond to the jeep parked outside, Jumping in the drivers side she unlocked the passenger side allowing Cindy to jump in as well, looking in the back seat just in case remembering when she was with Leon. Turning on the ignition she put the jeep in to drive before saying "Open the glove box"She said softly.

"It's a gun"Cindy stated pulling it out and looked at it.

"Do you know how to use it?" Claire asked keeping her eyes peeled.

"Yeah just point aim and shoot" Cindy said with a smile.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, I love resident evil and it's always been a great series to me so I thought I'd add my own Fic to the list :D

I do apologize for this being short D: I will work on making it longer.

I accept Flames and Criticism, I do know for a fact I suck when it comes to Grammar so I apologize for inappropriateness.

Don't forget to R&R, until next time MDOS out...oh yes I just did that xD


End file.
